A Cure for a Bullet
by AdamiEna
Summary: Desde que aceitou seu futuro como um chefe da máfia, a vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi se tornou um pouco mais simples. Ou deveria. Após ser atirado pela 100ª vez, sua alma foi dividida em dois corpos. Agora, eles devem viajar para Itália para procurarem uma cura.. Mas Reborn, por que diabos você achou que seria uma boa ideia trazer o resto da sala junto?


Olá para todo mundo. Meu nome é Tsunayoshi, e eu estou completamente ferrado.

Nos últimos anos, eu entrei em treinamento para assumir a maior famiglia da máfia italiana, a Vongola. Reborn, meu tutor, tem me treinado desde os 13 anos, e eu fiquei, durante muito tempo, negando ser o próximo chefe.

Porque, sejamos sinceros. _Quem em sã consciência no planeta terra quer ser um chefe da máfia_? Principalmente de uma famiglia grande e sangrenta como a Vongola. É pedir pra morrer de uma maneira triste e dolorosa.

Enfim, hoje em dia eu tenho 16 anos, e já aceitei o fato de que vou ter de ser o próximo chefe. Não é tão ruim assim, na verdade. Eu tenho minha família, meus amigos e guardiões, e, em geral, o maior sofrimento atual que eu tenho são sobreviver a ataques e impedir que meus guardiões destruam a cidade.

Sobre os ataques? Bem, o Nono chefe, Timóteo, decidiu que seria uma boa ideia anunciar publicamente que eu assumiria a famiglia quando eu terminasse meus estudos. Isso me deixou pra lidar com um bando de famiglias mafiosas que tentam usurpar o poder da Vongola e acham que me matar é a melhor maneira de conseguir isso.

Então, aqui estou eu, sendo atacado numa base praticamente semanal por um bando de malucos. Que sorte a minha.

Nos últimos dias, uma famiglia especialmente insistente, chamada Magagna, tem tentado me matar, e tem falhado de uma maneira quase hilária.

Primeiro, foi uma tentativa semi-discreta de me esfaquear. Gokudera-kun agarrou tanto o cara quanto a faca, e levou pra longe. Não quero nem imaginar o que ele fez.

Depois, mandaram um hitman, só que o coitado nem chance de atirar teve, porque Yamamoto atirou uma bola na cabeça dele. K.O. instantâneo.

Ontem, mandaram um ilusionista. Eu não faço a menor ideia do que a Chrome fez o cara ver, mas ele entrou em estado catatônico. Reborn embalou o cara numa caixa de presentes, com lacinhos e tudo, e mandou de volta pra eles. Acho que eles não curtiram muito a lembrancinha.

Ele tem planejado para nós atacarmos a base deles, e finalmente aniquilar de vez essa famiglia, já que, pelo que Nono me disse, eles tem sido um espinho no pé da Vongola por uns bons anos, e eles não encontraram uma maneira diplomática de se livrar deles.

.

Isso foi algo que mudou desde que eu era jovem. Eu comecei a me importar muito menos com a perspectiva de matar alguém.

Eu nunca tinha gostado da ideia de morte antes, e depois da cerimônia de sucessão, onde eu fui forçado a não só ver todas as mortes e todos os pecados que a Vongola cometeu em 400 anos, mas sentir como se eu tivesse cometido tais atos? A simples ideia de matar alguém começou a me apavorar. Os pesadelos sobre tudo aquilo, e depois a morte do Byakuran do futuro só me deixaram ainda mais aterrorizado.

Isso só mudou quando uma famiglia inimiga tentou me atingir sequestrando a minha mãe e as crianças enquanto eu estava na escola. Eu meio que destruí toda a base da dita famiglia, e queimei o corpo do chefe até não sobrar nem as cinzas. Em minha defesa, os desgraçados sequestraram a minha mãe. _Ninguém_ mexe com a minha mãe.

Enfim.. O ataque foi planejado pra hoje, então depois que ele me acordou da maneira típica, dessa vez com as granadas do Lambo, ele me disse a instruções do que deveríamos fazer hoje.

O plano era bem simples. Entramos disfarçados com ilusões da Chrome, matamos o chefe, e depois tocamos o terror com o resto da famiglia.

E é claro, não aconteceu como o plano.

Eles tinham barreiras anti-ilusões pouco depois da entrada, e então fomos encurralados.

Aí foi basicamente uma porradaria livre. Gokudera explodindo tudo, Yamamoto cortando gente desavisada, Onii-san esmurrando todo mundo que chegava perto, Chrome lançando ilusões a esquerda e direita, e eu atirando em todos que não foram pegos pelos outros.

Acho que eu devo explicar isso. Bom, nos últimos seis meses, Reborn decidiu que era hora de eu aprender a lutar de algum jeito que não envolva minha chamas. A saída? Ele me deu um par de pistolas Colt 1911 calibre 45, e um chicote parecido com o de Dino. Não tive problemas em usar o chicote, mas as armas.. Bem, vamos dizer que depois de seis meses de treino no estilo Reborn, minha mira melhorou bastante.

Aí tudo bem. derrotamos todos os lacaios que apareceram, e fomos atrás do chefão. O problema dele? O cara lutava como um demônio. Sério, como é que alguém tão forte tinha tantos subordinados fracos assim?

Então Reborn fez a escolha clássica. Ele atirou em mim.

Aí veio mais luta. Um X burner básico na cara depois, e só sobrou as pernas do cara pra contar história. Sério, se nada mais na vida der certo, vou me aposentar e seguir a minha vida como uma pira funerária.

O problema foi depois que a batalha acabou.

Enquanto eu lutava, eu já tinha percebido um pouco que meu anel Vongola estava um pouco superaquecido, mas eu achei que fosse só uma pequena sobrecarga de chamas.

Mas agora, ele estava brilhando com uma luz esbranquiçada cegante, e eu me vi forçado a fechar os olhos.

O brilho diminuiu, e eu abri os olhos.

E eu sinceramente acho que nunca vi algo tão esquisito na minha vida. Céus, isso superou até a Shitt. P.

Na minha frente, estava eu. E ele estava me encarando com uma cara tão confusa quanto eu me sentia.

\- Mas o quê diabos..? - Eu ouvi Gokudera falar atrás de mim. Bom trabalho verbalizando meus sentimentos, cara. Bom trabalho.

Eu me virei e olhei para os meus amigos. Um Gokudera de boca aberta, um Yamamoto confuso e um Onii-san desnorteado. Chrome, como sempre, parecia que não tinha visto nada de errado. Como eu queria ter tanta compostura como essa menina.

–T-tem dois Tsunas aqui ou eu estou maluco?- Yamamoto gaguejou nervoso, enquanto coçava sua nuca.

-Hã.. Algum de vocês pode me dizer onde eu estou? - Eu ouvi uma voz falar do chão. Olhei pra baixo e, _sério_? _Por que nos seis infernos o Vongola Primo tá na minha frente_?

-Isso é novidade. - Eu ouvi Reborn murmurar. Ah, não me diga. Eu podia jurar que clones e pessoas mortas surgirem do nada era totalmente normal e frequente.

-Olá..? Vocês podem me dizer o que aconteceu? Eu estava descansando dentro do anel junto dos outros e de repente eu fui puxado para cá. - Primo disse de novo.

-Olha, eu até te diria, mas eu também não faço a menor idéia do que houve aqui. - O outro eu respondeu.

-Espera.. Você.. é o Decimo, não é? A criança que passou pela cerimônia há um tempo atrás.

-Foi há cerca de três anos, e sim, sou eu. - Eu respondi.

-Bom, eu vou ligar para o Nono. Talvez ele tenha alguma ideia do que houve. Vocês voltem para casa que eu voltarei quando tiver notícias. - Reborn disse.

E lá fomos nós para casa. Uma coisa que eu deveria contar: Minha mãe já sabe sobre a máfia. Quando ela e as crianças foram raptadas, eu decidi abrir o jogo pra ela. Foi um choro só, e meu pai ainda não sabe. Ela no final levou bem o fato de eu estar na máfia, por causa da sucessão e tals, mas o meu pai.. Bom, vamos dizer que alguém vai ser forçado a dormir no quintal a próxima vez que ele visitar. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com isso. Se fode aí, velho.

Quando chegamos, eu expliquei as coisas pra ela. Fazia tempo que eu não via ela com tal felicidade. Ela imediatamente aceitou tanto o outro eu como o Primo dentro de casa, e foi preparar um lugar para eles dormirem. Algo que eu sempre vou estranhar nessa casa(e na minha mãe) é o fato que SEMPRE tem um quarto vazio no fundo do corredor, mas ninguém o vê até a minha dizer dizer que ele está lá. Mais um dos mistérios dela. Bom, eu não vou reclamar. Hoje em dia, tanto Gokudera quanto Chrome se mudaram pra cá. Chrome veio primeiro, porque ela decidiu que morar em Kokuyo não era exatamente adequado, e minha mãe está sempre feliz quando tem gente em casa. Depois foi o Gokudera, que eu trouxe depois que descobri que ele não só estava tendo de trabalhar tarde da noite numa loja de conveniência para pagar o apartamento que alugava, mas estava começando a ter problemas para pagar dito aluguel, que tinha ficado mais caro. Demorou muito pra convencer ele de que não, ele não seria um incômodo, mas eu consegui.

Depois de arrumar o quarto de Primo (Ela decidiu que o outro eu dormiria no meu quarto.) ela serviu a janta.

-Tsu-kun, pode me passar o prato que está do seu lado, por favor? - Ela pediu gentilmente. Tanto eu quanto o outro passamos respectivamente o prato de carnes e o de salada.

-Hn, isso vai ficar meio estranho. Já sei! - Ela fez uma pose do tipo "Eureka!" - Quando eu e Iemitsu estávamos escolhendo o seu nome, nós pensamos em dois outros. Tem Yoshimune e Ieyoshi. Qual vocês escolhem?

-Yoshimune. - Nós dissemos simultaneamente. Agora, pra escolher qual vai trocar o nome..

-Você troca. Eu tava aqui primeiro. - Eu disse.

-Nem ferrando que era você. Eu tava aqui primeiro. - Ele respondeu. Criaturinha ousada.

Bom, só há um único jeito. A gente apostou no Jokenpô. Pela primeira vez desde que o mundo é mundo, eu ganhei.

-Merda. - O recém nomeado Yoshimune resmungou.- Porque eu nunca ganho essas coisas?

-Porque eu sou uma bola de puro azar. - Eu respondi na cara dura.

-Eu ainda acho que sou o original. Quero dizer, a cor do seus olhos tá completamente errada! -Ele disse. Como assim errada? Meus olhos ficaram rosa ou algo assim? Eu olhei bem pra ele, e sério, que hipócrita.

-Olha só quem fala. Seus olhos são tão laranjas que parece até que está no Hyper Mode. - Eu respondi. Agora sério, que cor estão meus olhos agora? Fui fui até o espelho olhar enquanto ouvia ele soltar um "Não estão não!" ao fundo.

Vixi. Meus olhos estavam ainda mais laranjas que o dele. No banheiro ligeiramente escuro, eles brilhavam com uma luz fantasmagórica. Será que meus olhos ficam assim enquanto eu luto?

A cara de Yoshimune apareceu do lado da minha. É, os olhos dele não estavam tão cintilantes. No máximo, parecia que o cara usava lentes, e não que alguém tinha acendido uma lanterna nos globos oculares do cara.

-Eita, e não é que estão mesmo. - Ele murmurou. - Mas, se eu me lembro de ser o Tsuna, e você também é o Tsuna.. Qual de nós é o verdadeiro? Porque eu me sinto bem real.

\- A resposta curta é: Nenhum, e os dois. - Veio a voz de Reborn do aparente nada. Sério, depois de tanto tempo com essa criatura, nem levar susto eu levo mais.

-Então pode nos dar a resposta longa, por favor? - Respondeu Yoshimune.

-Bom, eu liguei para o Nono, e ele me disse que isso só ocorreu uma vez durante os experimentos da Shinuki Dan. Após a centésima bala, a garota onde os experimentos estavam sendo feitos se dividiu em duas. Testes e observações demonstraram que cada metade possuía uma parte a personalidade dela, embora dividissem todas as memórias. Hoje, elas estão vivendo em uma base na Russia. Nenhuma das duas exprimiu a vontade de voltar ao normal, então nenhum estudo foi feito sobre o assunto. Elas dizem que a pessoa que elas foram morreu no dia que elas nasceram, e elas são os pedaços que sobraram. Então sim, tecnicamente, o Sawada Tsunayoshi desta manhã não existe mais, agora só há as duas metades separadas dele.- Ele respondeu.

É sério que esse cara atirou na gente CEM VEZES? E agora estamos numa situação ainda pior do que a doença Skullitis.

-Sério Reborn, tu atirou na gente 100 vezes? Mas que diabos.. - Yoshimune disse, e imediatamente levou um chute na cara. Ninguém mandou abrir a boca. Acho que o senso de autopreservação ficou só comigo.

-Bom, isso não muda o fato de que vocês são completamente inúteis. A única coisa que mudou é que, além de ter um Dame-Tsuna, agora temos um Dame-Yoshi na mistura.- O bebê infernal disse. Sério, eu nunca vou aceitar o fato de que eu sofro bullying de uma criança. É tão queima-filme.

-Então, nós somos o que agora? Irmãos? - Eu perguntei. Isso ia ser decididamente estranho.

\- Basicamente? Sim, vocês são irmãos. Não se preocupem, vamos achar um jeito de fundir vocês de novo.- E eu não quero nem saber como ele pretende fazer isso. Provavelmente vai envolver dor e vergonha alheia.

Eu e Yoshi descemos para terminar o jantar, e é claro que a desova de satã em forma de criança já tinha limpado os nossos pratos. Sério, eu não fui alguém tão ruim assim pra ser forçado a lidar com esse cara.

Subimos para o quarto, e depois de outro jogo de Jokenpô, o qual ele ganhou dessa vez, decidimos quem ia dormir onde. Ao menos o futon é confortável..

Me pergunto se o Reborn vai fazer a gente ir pra escola desse jeito.

-Reborn vai totalmente forçar a gente a ir pra escola assim, né? - Ouvi ele murmurar de cima da cama.

-Sem dúvidas, cara. Sem dúvidas. - Eu respondi. -Bom.. Boa noite, Yoshi.

\- Boa noite pra você também.


End file.
